Vehicles, such as a Sport Utility Vehicle (SUV), a station wagon, or a van, may include an cargo area that is generally defined by a roof of the vehicle above, a floor of the vehicle below, lateral opposing sidewalls of the vehicle, a liftgate at the rear of the vehicle, and a backrest of a passenger seat. Some vehicles may include a cargo shade that covers the cargo area. Typically, the cargo shade is attached to the backrest of the passenger seat, and is used in a fore/aft direction of the vehicle.